Forbidden Crush
by babyface32
Summary: Gabriella Montez is apart of a snobbish clique in her all girls' private school. When their brother school needs construction, the two schools merge throwing the school into disarray. Gabriella's frenemy Elizabeth has been seeing Troy who has an interest in Gabriella. Gabriella tries her hardest to resist Troy's advances but soon finds herself falling for her and sneaking around.
1. Chapter 1

"Gabriella, are you paying attention to me?" Elizabeth Banks snapped. Gabriella gasped. She hadn't been paying attention.

"Sorry, Liz, I keep thinking about that test from 4th period." Gabriella Montez said. She continued smoothing down her freshly straightened hair and then applied lip gloss. As she leaned towards the mirror, she felt her skirt going up in the back. She pulled it back down.

"THAT wouldn't happen if your skirt weren't so short, Gabi." Quinn Wright said with a laugh.

"Your skirt is short, too." Megan Lopez said with an eye roll.

"ANYWAY, skirts aside…I need to get ready for this date tonight." Elizabeth said. "He's coming over tonight and we're just gonna watch movies."

"Movies?" Megan said with a laugh. She was a sassy, smart Dominican. Her skin was very tanned and her hair was jet black and very curly. She usually opted to wear it straight with waves or in a side fishtail braid. Elizabeth was blonde and had a lot of attitude. Quinn was Elizabeth's flunky. They did everything together, including bullying others. Gabriella, on the other hand, was nicer than the other three but tend to get caught up in the bad behavior. At their all girls' private school, the four girls were a clique.

"Whatever…" Elizabeth said with a smirk. She fixed her uniform. They wore red blazers with a grey plaid skirt and white shirts. There were to be no alterations to the uniforms but that didn't stop the girls from 'accessorizing'.

"We have that meeting in the auditorium." Gabriella reminded them.

"We were actually going to Chipotle." Megan said. She grabbed Gabriella's hand. "Come on. One of your 3,000 Facebook friends will fill you in."

"I know you love Chipotle." Quinn said with a laugh. "It's the Spanish in you."

Gabriella pretended to be offended then laughed. They quickly made their way to the parking lot.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON, Gabriella received a text from Taylor McKessie.

**Taylor: You missed the meeting!**

**Gabriella: I know. Something came up. Fill me in please **

**Taylor: Basically, the boys school is getting renovated because parents have been complaining. Theyre coming for the maybe the rest of the year!**

**Gabriella: WHOA!**

**Taylor: I know! See you in Chem tomorrow! We will continue this convo…I've got homework**

Gabriella texted the other girls and found out they already knew. She felt hurt that no one let her know but pushed it away. She had a strong feeling that Elizabeth found out first and they were all hanging out.

Sometimes she felt like an outcast amongst her friends. Their clique had been going strong since freshman year but it was hard to keep it together. She and Megan were very close but she always had her reservations about Elizabeth. She watched her screw over friends, teachers, and classmates to get her way. It was something that made her uncomfortable but she kept her mouth shut.

She decided to check her facebook. She had several messages that she ignored to look at her newsfeed. A lot of the girls were talking about the merge. She had to admit it was very exciting…until she saw a post from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Banks: All you girls are acting as if you have NEVER BEEN AROUND A GUY. Geesh. Hahaha

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Nearly 30 people had like the post.

"Gabi!" Taylor said when she sat down in her stool.

"Taylor, tell me all the details. When are they coming?" Gabriella asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow! They've already missed a week of school and a half of school and their parents are upset."

"I could imagine. Paying twenty thousand dollars a year and your kid isn't going to school." Gabriella said with a laugh. Taylor shook her head with a smile.

"Chad Danforth will be coming…" Taylor said with a smirk. Gabriella smiled at her.

"Are you gonna get on that?" Gabriella asked with a nudge.

"Honestly, I'm gonna try but you know a lot of girls are gonna be on him." Taylor said disheartened.

"I'll try to help you out. Elizabeth is dating Troy Bolton. His best friend. I haven't met him yet but I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot of him." Gabriella explained.

"Ugh, do NOT let those girls know about this. You know how they can be." Taylor said with an eye roll. Gabriella nodded.

Wednesday finally came. Gabriella opted to drive to school with Taylor and Megan. She wanted to be in high spirits and didn't want any negativity from Elizabeth. The girls chatted about their expectations.

"I'm just trying to find a hot guy to hook up with for a couple of months." Megan said honestly. Gabriella laughed.

"Why don't we just try to make some new friends?" Gabriella asked from the backseat. Megan and Taylor looked at her from the front and started laughing.

"Anyways, I have my eyes on a guy on the basketball team." Megan said. Taylor suddenly got quieter.

"Who?" Gabriella asked.

"It's a secret until something happens." Megan said as they pulled into St. Peter's Preparatory parking lot. It was very hard to find a spot nearby with the boys being there. Gabriella wondered how it was going to work out.

Once they exited the car, they hurried into the building and parted ways. Gabriella's locker was on the 1st floor near the gym. She maneuvered her way through the girls fawning over the guys. She rolled her eyes. It was ridiculous. In her rush to get to her locker she bumped into someone and absentmindedly apologized and continued. Once she reached her locker she sighed with relief. It was extremely crowded.

As she dug hung her coat in her locker, someone said to her, "I love being knocked over in hallways."

Gabriella scoffed and replied, "Oh, really?" She turned around to see who was speaking to her. A guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes was leaning casually on the lockers smiling at her.

"Yeah, I think you broke my arm." He said.

"Your arm doesn't look broken but I think you should run along to your locker and get ready for your first class." Gabriella said as she continued getting ready for her day.

"Ouch," He said. She heard him open the locker next to her and smiled to herself.

"So, we're neighbors?" Gabriella said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm afraid so. What's your name?" He asked shyly.

"I'm Gabriella. I guess I should ask you name now."

"Troy…" Gabriella squinted and it hit her.

"Oh, are you Troy Bolton by any chance?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked surprised.

She shut her locker and smiled, "I've just heard some stuff about you." She tried walking off but Troy walked with her.

"What have you heard?" He asked.

"I heard…that you might want to tuck you shirt in." Gabriella said noticing his sloppy shirt. She shook her head. He rolled his eyes and fixed his shirt as they continued walking.

"Tell me, Gabriella." Troy pleaded. "I don't have a class for two periods so I can follow you around."

"Well, I'm going to the library. I'm pretty sure that's not somewhere you want to be." She said hoping he would leave her alone. He was ruining her morning ritual.

"I guess you aren't going to tell me." Troy said defeated. "Fine, I'll see you around."

"Bye, Troy." Gabriella said with a laugh and went towards the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella was running late for her last class of the day: gym. Today they were playing tennis. She wasn't looking forward to it was nice to get outside. When she entered the locker room, Megan and Elizabeth were waiting for her.

"Gabi, what took you so long?" Megan asked as Elizabeth watched.

"It's so crowded in the hallways. On top of all the extra people, the girls are stopping in the hallway trying to get the guys attention. It's a mess out there. I had to come from the 4th floor on the east side. Could you imagine?!" Gabriella said as she changed quickly.

"Well, you're here now and I heard some interesting news." Elizabeth said with a smile. Gabriella became suspicious.

"What?"

"Troy's locker is next to yours?" It sounded like a question but Gabriella knew it was more of a statement.

"Yeah, it is. I meant him this morning, actually. He's nice, I guess." Gabriella said offhandedly.

Elizabeth had a look on her face that worried her. She had a feeling there was going to be a lot of drama coming her way.

"Taylor, I think Elizabeth is going to kill me." Gabriella said as they walked towards the park after school.

Taylor laughed and said, "What would be the reason?"

"Troy Bolton." Gabriella said with an eye roll. Taylor stared as she waited for more information. "Well, he has the locker next to mine and she found out without me telling her. Honestly, I wasn't thinking about it."

"Well, watch your back. You know how she is." Taylor warned. Gabriella nodded and they picked a spot under a tree close to the lake. "Nevermind…"

Gabriella followed Taylor's gaze and noticed Troy walking with a group of his friends. She groaned and tried to converse casually with Taylor so he wouldn't notice her. It didn't work. She noticed him telling his friends he would catch up and jogged over to them.

"Hey, neighbor." He said with a smile. Gabriella gave a heavy sigh.

"Hi, Troy. This is my friend, Taylor." Gabriella said. He smiled at her then sat down next to Gabriella.

"So, how was studying?"

"It was…informative…" She said then began laughing when she realized how silly that may have sounded. He smiled at her then said, "You seem pretty smart. I've heard a lot about you today."

"Really?" Gabriella said surprised. She didn't realize anyone recognized her for academic achievements.

"Yep…" Troy said.

"And we've heard a lot about you." Taylor interjected.

"Gabriella told me the same thing this morning. I'd like to know what those things were." Troy said with a hopeful smile.

"Uh, nope." Gabriella said. She stood up and helped Taylor up. "Bye, Troy."

"Fine, Gabriella. I'll get you to talk to me!" He called after her. She shook her head.

"Troy's into you." Taylor said. She was clearly amused. Gabriella blushed and replied, "If it's true I'm going to put an end to it."

"Before Elizabeth puts an end to you?" Taylor asked.

The next morning, Gabriella arrived early to school to organize her locker and place books in certain classroom to save her time. As she walked up to her locker she groaned loudly at the sight next to her locker.

"Troy, are you stalking me?" She asked as she unlocked her locker.

He gave her a fake smile and replied, "No, Gabriella, I'm here for tutoring. I need to get my grades up for chem or my dad won't let me try out for basketball."

"That sucks…" She said. He was sitting on the floor reading his chemistry textbook. "Um, not to be all in your business but shouldn't someone be tutoring you."

"That's what I thought but I'm assuming someone had a hard time getting up." Troy said. "Such a waste of time coming here."

She didn't know what came over her but she sat down next to him and took the book away. "I could help you…"

Troy looked surprised and then nodded.

"How are you already doing so badly? Classes only started two weeks ago." Gabriella said as she flipped through the pages making notes on a separate page.

"I have a habit of cutting." Troy said with a laugh. She shook her head but smirked at him.

"I cut sometimes, too." She admitted. "I mean, I actually love school but my friends they like to cut. Once in awhile I tag along but I feel so guilty."

"Taylor doesn't look like the type to cut." Troy said as he stared at her notes.

"Not Taylor…never! I'm talking about my friends Morgan, Quinn, and Elizabeth aka Lizzie aka Liz." Gabriella said. Troy looked up.

"You're friends with them?" He asked extremely shocked.

"Yeah…that's everyone's reaction."

"I dated- well, I wouldn't even call it that. I hung out with Liz a couple times. She was cool but not my type. Too much attitude and truthfully…too bitchy. It was a cool summer fling but I'm trying to let it die down." Troy admitted. "I'm surprised I haven't met you before."

"I'm not surprised about that. Elizabeth doesn't introduce me to guys she dates. I just didn't know that Megan had met you."

"Yeah, we've all hung out during the summer with some of my friends. Those girls are wild." Troy said with a laugh. Gabriella felt her face growing hot. She was used to being excluded but she didn't like being lied to. "What's wrong?"

"I'm really offended." Gabriella said. "They all hung out with you guys this summer and no one told me. I feel like the biggest loser." She shook her head and looked at him.

"Elizabeth is clearly jealous of you. You basically said it yourself. That's why she doesn't let you meet guys she dates. You're a threat. I would suggest you stay away from them." Troy said.

"Taylor tells me the same thing all the time."

"You should listen to her BUT onto lighter topics…wanna get lunch with me today? I mean Taylor, too. I can bring some of my friends." Troy offered nervously.

Gabriella bit her lip and quickly thought it over. _There's nothing wrong with going to get lunch. It's friendly_, she thought.

"Yeah, we can do that." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Told you I'd get you to talk to me." Troy said with a laugh. She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him.

"Shut up."

DURING CHEMISTRY, Gabriella couldn't hold in her excitement. She nudged Taylor and mouthed, Where are you going for lunch?

Taylor shrugged. Gabriella smiled and wrote her a note explaining the plans. Taylor's mouth dropped in shock. She grabbed Gabriella's arm and squeezed. She mouthed 'Chad'.

"Maybe," Gabriella whispered. They smiled at each other and when the bell rang both girls bolted out the classroom. Unfortunately, they bumped into Quinn.

"Gabriella, watch it!" Quinn said as she shook her head. "What's the rush?"

Gabriella didn't want to lie because she knew it would come back to bite her in the butt. She tucked hair behind her ear and said, "Taylor and I are going to eat. We're starving."

"Oh, man, could you wait one period to leave? That's when the rest of us get out." Quinn pleaded.

Gabriella remembered what Troy told her in the morning and flatly replied, "No."

Taylor led her away and once they reached the stairwell, they hurried down towards the front foyer.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks passed by since the lunch hang out with Troy. They had gotten closer and opted to spend free periods they had together. They came to school early and studying but Gabriella found herself developing feelings for him. She was sure the feelings were mutual but didn't think it was wise to go there with him. Elizabeth still had no idea they were spending so much time together as she continued trying to hang out with him. Troy humored her at times by hanging out with Elizabeth, Quinn, Megan, and Gabriella but he was paying more attention to Gabriella at all times. Elizabeth did not appreciate it and was beginning to take out her anger on Gabriella. She made smart remarks and would 'forget' to include Gabriella in simple lunch plans. Gabriella found herself spending less time with them.

"Elizabeth is starting to get really rude to me." Gabriella said as she ate lunch with Taylor and Troy.

"I think Troy should tell her he isn't interested." Taylor said. Troy shook his head and replied, "She should know. I haven't hung out with her alone since August."

"It wouldn't make a difference. She's still out to get me." Gabriella said as she bit into her sandwich. They were sitting in an empty classroom.

"I have to go. I'm supposed to meet some kid to tutor." Taylor said. "Not how I want to spend a free period."

Taylor left the room and it got silent. Gabriella had begun to get nervous around Troy. She didn't trust herself anymore. Troy looked at her then put his grapes down.

"Lemme see your hand." Gabriella gave him a confused look before placing a hand in Troy's. He began tracing the lines on her palm and humming. She laughed.

"What are you doing, Troy?"

"Predicting your future."

"Oh, and what do you see?"

"Umm, I see good grades and a guy." He had his eyes closed then opened one to peek at her. She smiled. "I think he likes you but there's a lot of confusion."

"Confusion like what?" She whispered.

"He doesn't think you like him." Troy said with both eyes open. She pulled her hand away and raised an eyebrow.

"This guy sounds like a punk." She teased. She slid off the desk and began collecting her garbage. She felt him wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck from behind. She bit her lip and then turned her head. He slowly leaned down to her as if scared she would reject him. When their lips finally met, it was everything she had been imagining…until the guilt set in.

When Gabriella met up with Elizabeth, Quinn, and Megan, she knew immediately something was different. They drove in silence until Elizabeth said, "Gabriella, what is going on with you and Troy? You know we have something going on."

"Nothing. We are JUST friends." Gabriella said as she looked down at her feet. She felt hot and nervous. The kiss was still replaying in her mind like a broken reel.

"We've heard that you two have been spending a lot of time with each other." Megan threw in. Gabriella shook her head. She thought Megan was on her side but she saw where her loyalties lie.

"Friends hang out. We have a lot in common and I also tutor him in the morning." Gabriella shrugged hoping she sounded casual. "It's not a big deal."

"It is to me. I'm going to ask you to stop hanging out with him." Elizabeth said as she pulled over. Gabriella looked up and realized they were in the next town over from Albuquerque.

"We're friends. I think I'm entitled to hang out with whoever I want." Gabriella said beginning to get upset. "You three clearly aren't my friends. Friends don't exclude each other from kickbacks and parties just so they can hang out with guys."

"Gabriella, we did you a favor. It's not your scene and we didn't want you to, um, embarrass yourself or us." Quinn said with a falsely sweet smile. The anger was beginning to get to Gabriella.

"You did yourselves a favor. You guys are NOT my friends." Gabriella said angrily.

"Since we aren't your friends…I don't need to give you a ride." Elizabeth said as she unlocked the doors. "On your way out, remember….don't talk to Troy."

"Elizabeth, are you serious right now?" Gabriella shrieked. "HE DOES NOT EVEN LIKE YOU! He told me this. He's been trying to give you the hint for weeks but you're not taking it. You're choosing this guy over me? You would really kick me out of your car right now? It's nearly dark!"

Elizabeth smiled and waved her out. Gabriella didn't move and stared at her. Elizabeth's nostrils flared and she instructed Megan to get Gabriella out of the car. Megan immediately reached over and opened the door and began struggling with Gabriella to get her out. Gabriella toppled out of the car onto her butt. Megan pushed her bags out of the car and slammed the door. Gabriella watched the car drive off and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

She felt embarrassed and hurt as she stood up and dusted her shorts off. She called Taylor who didn't respond and was left to call Troy.

"Hey, Gabriella,"

"Troy, I really don't wanna ask you this but it's kind of an emergency…"

"Gabi, what?" Troy asked. He was beginning to get nervous.

"I need a ride. I had a disagreement with Elizabeth and she put me out. We went shopping after school at the Bridgeway Mall and she literally put me out on some random road." Gabriella said as she cried. He could barely understand the details but arrived in thirty minutes in his father's truck. She was still crying but it worsened as she got into the passenger's seat.

"Don't look at me. I'm so embarrassed!" She cried with her face in her hands. Troy tried to rub her back but she shrugged him off and said, "No, don't touch me. This is the problem. Us being friends. That's why she did this."

"Gabriella, she did it because she's jealous. Not of our friendship or the fact that I like you. She's jealous of YOU. You have so much more going for you than her. You're prettier, smarter, and nicer. You're also shockingly funny." Troy said. "I'm tired of telling you she's a jealous bitch."

"I don't want to cause myself anymore issues with her." Gabriella sniffled. "This friendship or whatever…it's over."


End file.
